Second Chance Agency
by Leopardfire97
Summary: For five cats who specialize in rebirth, Cinderpelt was only the beginning. R&R!
1. Prologue

**So, this is my first fic on here, it's about the way Cinderpelt was reincarnated and the cats responsible. Anyhow, enjoy!**

Cinderpelt died. She floated through the heavens, on her way towards StarClan. She was sad, but happy in a way. She was finally going to see her mother Frostfur, and her mentor Yellowfang again. She knew ThunderClan was in good paws when she left Leafpool behind. She had performed one last duty in saving Sorreltail's kits, which she guessed kind of made up for letting Silverstream die. Cinderpelt was finally at peace. Her one regret was Firestar. She knew he was happy with Sandstorm, but she would always wonder what would have happened if she hadn't been hit on that Thunderpath. Just as she was ready to greet my former Clanmates, she stopped. Opening her eyes, she saw she was in a dark cave. In the center, there was a large, shining pool of water, like the Moonpool, only different. There were a few cats surrounding it, cats she'd never seen before. Surely this unfamiliar setting couldn't be StarClan? The former ThunderClan medicine cat opened my mouth to speak. "Where am I?"

A white-furred she-cat padded over to her. "I am Mothflight. Welcome to the Pool of Reflection." She meowed, a shine in her stormy-green eyes. "You have found your way to the Second Chance Agency. My friends and I were the first ever medicine cats. I was the cat who discovered the Moonstone." Cinderpelt was stunned. Here were cats she had heard in legends, as powerful and old as Thunderstar himself! She remained speechless as they came up to introduce themselves. First was a long furred black and white tom, who mewed that he was Cloudspots of ThunderClan in a warm voice. Following him were a tortoiseshell named Dapplepelt of RiverClan, a dark ShadowClan tabby named Pebbleheart, and a bright ginger she-cat named Risingfur. Cinderpelt was intrigued by the fifth cat, but held back the questions. There were some things she wasn't meant to know just yet.

Mothflight continued. "When we came to StarClan, we were given a reward for our service. We were given control over this pool, which has the power to bring any cat back to life, if we see them worthy. We have determined that you are such a cat." If Cinderpelt wasn't surprised before, she was now. "Back to life? Then why would StarClan have me die?" Dapplepelt spoke up this time. "There are limitations. You will be reborn as a kit, having to restart your entire life on a clean slate. Your memories of your past life will fade." "Also keep in mind that we can't turn back time," Pebbleheart added. "You will be born to a different mother and father, have whole new littermates, another mentor… we can't get you a do-over, but we can get you pretty close." Cloudspots then began to speak. "You have made your Clan proud as a medicine cat, and you have my utmost respect. But we felt you deserved a chance to know what it was like to be a warrior, to fight and hunt for your Clan, a chance to know love." Firestar's face flickered across the pool, then it was replaced by a handsome golden tom and a gray tabby. "Who are they?" Cinderpelt mewed curiously. "Both are possible mates for you. You will still have to choose your own path." "So what will it be, Cinderpelt?" Mothflight meowed. She looked up from the pool and nodded. "I will go back." The cats purred and nodded their approval. "Then just step into the Pool of Reflection. We will do the rest." Cinderpelt closed her eyes, and jumped.

The water immersed her, it felt cold and hot at the same time. She could see flashes of her old life; her and Brackenfur's apprentice ceremony, the monster hitting her leg, Yellowfang's death, Firestar's leader ceremony, Squirrelkit and Leafkit's birth, the Great Journey- then the memories stopped and reality kicked in. Though she couldn't see, she sniffed and found scents she had smelt just a few minutes ago. She was back in the camp, the badger attack roaring around her ears. With a bit more sniffing, she realized with a start that she was one of Sorreltail's kits, the kits she had saved just before she died. Being a kit again was an odd sensation. She felt so small and helpless. She couldn't make words form, all that came out was a weak mew. A wave of grief washed over her as she heard Leafpool's cry. "She's gone! Cinderpelt is dead!" _No, she lives on. _Cinderpelt thought her last conscious thought and let the kit's brain take over, her life ended, and Cinderheart's just begun.

**Well? What do you think? Yes, I made Risingfur up as the medicine cat for SkyClan. Just how I pictured her. Now it is up to you, the reviewers, to determine which cat should be reincarnated next! Flame if you don't like it, I love a good flame. Leopardfire is out!**


	2. Nothing to do

**Thanks to my reviewers, Shimmertail, Lionfire99, BleedingDove, and Somnus! I appreciate it, and I love that Silverstream idea! Not a big fan of DovexBumble, though, but I'm sure I can work something out for Whitestorm later. Chapter Two time!**

The sunlight streamed into the warrior's den and Cinderheart blinked her eyes open. It was another beautiful morning. The she-cat stretched on the moss and yawned. Then she saw that the whole den was empty but her. She immediately snapped awake. _Ugh, how late did I sleep in? _She dashed out of the warrior's den out and saw Firestar standing, looking rather deep in thought. She ran up to him, panting. "Sorry I overslept, Firestar! When did the patrol leave? Can I still catch them?" Firestar purred in amusement. "Cinderheart, you aren't on any patrols today. Don't you remember?" Now that she thought of it, she did remember. "Then I'll take Ivypaw out training!" "Ivy_pool,_ you mean? She's a warrior now." _Oh yeah… mousebrain. _She scolded herself. "Um, I'll just go hunting then!" Firestar shook his head, amusement glittering in his emerald eyes. "Actually, I already have seven warriors hunting, and the prey is plentiful. You don't need to go." Cinderheart's mind raced frantically. "Then, what'll I do?" The ginger tom chuckled. He looked happier than she'd seen him in a long time. "A warrior doesn't have to do something every day. Just take the day off, relax some. StarClan knows you need it." The light in his eyes dimmed. "You know, sometimes you remind me of Cinderpelt when she was my apprentice." He cleared his throat. "Good-bye, Cinderheart." She nodded in farewell, then left.

_Take the day off? What am I supposed to do? _She ran over her possibilities. She could go to the nursery, but there weren't any new kits. She could visit the elders, but then they wouldn't let her leave, and she'd be listening to story on story of Purdy's childhood. Then it hit her. Duh! She'd go to the medicine cat den and talk to Jayfeather. He could always cheer her up with his grumpiness. If that made sense. She padded through the gate and meowed. "Jayfeather?" Without turning around, the blind tabby replied. "Yes, Cinderheart?" She walked over to him and sat down. "I'm bored." Jayfeather stopped stacking herbs and stared at her, one eyebrow raised with a faint half-smile. She blushed. "It's just that, Firestar told me to take the day off, and I didn't know what to do!" The medicine cat sighed. "So let me get this straight. You were bored, so you came to me. Does that mean you find me exciting?" His question threw her off guard. "Um, yeah. I mean, no! Er, I mean, not like that! Uh…" she turned her face away in embarrassment, then heard his purr and realized he was joking.

Desperate to change the subject, she nodded at his pile of leaves and stems. "I see you're stocking up on comfrey," Cinderheart mewed. The medicine cat stopped once again. "Cinderheart, did you ever wonder how you know so much about herbs?" The tabby was looking at her with a fierce intensity in his blind eyes. Suddenly, the she-cat felt very uncomfortable. "Well, no, I figured it just came naturally," she meowed in response. Jayfeather's voice was suddenly serious and cold. "What if I told you you'd actually had moons of training under a medicine cat?" Cinderheart was baffled. "What are you talking about?" she queried. Jayfeather turned away. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." "Oh… okay…" She sighed. That tom could be so weird at some times. _More weird than you know… _she though, remembering that he was part of a prophecy that could change the fate of the forest. Lionblaze had told her about the prophecy when he had asked her to be his mate. The memory struck her like claws in her heart. For a moment, they had had something special… then it all had faded away with what she said to him. _Well, it's the truth! _She couldn't be with him, or she would distract him from his real duty. Suddenly something came over her, and something slipped from her mouth. She couldn't imagine what could have possessed her to ask this question, but out it came. "Jayfeather, what's your power in the prophecy?"

**DUN DUN DUN! Oh, Jayfeather! That guy really needs to get over himself. Anywho, it is time to ask the real question of the century. Whose side are you on: Team Jay or Team Lion? Forget Twilight, this is the pressing pairing matter! Yeah, I probably should've listed Cinderheart as the character, but, eh, live and learn! Respond with your team in the review and win the corresponding Jayfeather or Lionblaze plushie! Peace, I'm out!**


	3. Secretkeeping Fail

**It's me again! Thank you and welcome aboard to my new readers: Sparkheart of ThunderClan, Wilder123, and LarkspiritofForestClan! I appreciate your support. This story marks the second reincarnation, (but the first chronologically) and by popular demand, that cat is…. READ AND FIND OUT! This chapter might have one suggestive area.**

Firestar watched the she-cat leave and went back to his thinking. In actuality, he was thinking about Greystripe. The tom in question was sharing a vole with his new mate, Millie. While it made him feel good that his friend was moving on, he couldn't help but wondering how the kittypet had found her way into his heart. Greystripe had loved Silverstream more than anything, and something inside Firestar's friend had died along with the RiverClan she-cat. His care for her had been strong enough to drive him to join another Clan, even. The ThunderClan leader just couldn't imagine Greystripe loving anyone else as much. _Then how come he did just that with Millie? _

**FLASHBACK **

"So you're saying I could just go back and try again? No more pain, no more secrecy?" the silver tabby meowed. Dapplepelt nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Without question, the RiverClan cat leapt to her feet and nodded. "I would give anything to start over! I had so many dreams, ambitions- I had a future ahead of me." She blinked back a tear, then continued. "I can have them now." The medicine cats dipped their heads in acknowledgement. "All you have to do is jump in." The she-cat nodded, and without further ado, hit the water. After the water cleared, Mothflight gasped as an image took place in the pool. The other cats followed her gaze and had similar reactions. "No, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Dapplepelt grimly flicked her tail. "We have made a mistake." Pebbleheart shook his head and make a disapproving sound. "You should have foreseen this," he mewed. "You should've known you didn't have much control over the reincarnated cat's birth! I mean, look what happened to Tawnyspots! A complete gender change! We're lucky something that dire didn't happen here." Risingfur rose to her feet and spoke. "Quit quarreling like a bunch of quails! What's done is done; if we have sentenced Silverstream to a kittypet's life, then so be it."

**FLASHFORWARD **

Millie snacked placidly on the tuna in her food bowl and looked out the window. The Twolegs next door were carrying a cage into their nest. Glancing at her housefolk, fast asleep on their couch, she trotted out the cat-flap to get a closer look. From her vantage point behind the azalea bush, she saw inside a gray tom, who seemed to be fighting with all his might to escape, yowling like he was run over by a monster. The silver she-cat blinked and got a closer look at her new neighbor. He was kind of handsome actually. Then she snapped out of it. As if she would ever be with a savage like that. Then, her housefolk's call rang in her ears. "Millie!" She pranced back inside, thinking about how pretty her name was. Much better than the name her mother had given her, Silver.

**PRESENT DAY**

Jayfeather seemed to freeze. His voice was quiet, but scarier than if he had roared. "What did you just say?" His eyes seemed to burn through Cinderheart's very soul. "Um- I- uh-" she stammered helplessly. Jayfeather pounced on her, rage in his cold, blind stare. "How the fox-dung do you know about that?" Cinderheart screamed and struggled, but his hold was stronger than you would think from a medicine cat. All of a sudden, the brambles parted and Lionblaze entered the den. "Hey Jayfeather, guess what I-?" the golden tom stopped dead in his tracks. "Holy- !" The gray tom cut his brother off. "You have some explaining to do, lover boy!" the blind cat snarled. The warrior's eyes were about twice as wide. "I'm the lover boy? What exactly do you think you're doing, then?" Jayfeather looked down and saw the way he was holding Cinderheart. He immediately let go of her, his cheeks turning red as Squirrelflight's. Cinderheart gasped for air and quickly sputtered out, "Lionblaze, it's not what it looks like!" Jayfeather managed to somewhat get his anger under control. "I thought we agreed not to tell ANYONE else about the prophecy!" The golden tom cringed and gave a guilty sort of grin. "Oops?"

**Silverstream deserves it, and this helps me think a lot more highly of Millie. For those of you who can guess what happened to Tawnyspots and are making O.o faces, deal with it. I absolutely love the alliteration at the end of the second paragraph. And sorry for all the confusing time-travel. The ballots are still open, but it looks like Team Lion is winning by a longshot! Come on, show Jay some love! Until next time, Leopardfire97 is out!**


	4. Influx

**Sorry about the long wait, guys. Summer camp kept me away. Anyhow, here's more SCA right at ya.**

"And so, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, and I are the three prophesied cats. I'm still not entirely sure what that means, none of us are, but whatever the Dark Forest can throw at the clans, we have to stop it. Supposedly." Jayfeather concluded his speech. Lionblaze just nodded, evidently unable to add anything. Cinderheart swallowed. "When Lionblaze told me about the prophecy, he didn't mention it was this serious," she meowed. Jayfeather's face was grim. "Yes, well, now you're caught up on everything," the gray tabby mewed. For some reason she could detect a quaver in his voice as he said everything, as if he was leaving out some parts, but Lionblaze hadn't seemed to acknowledge any omission. The she-cat turned to pad out of the medicine cat den, the paused. "Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it." With that last meow, she left. Jayfeather sighed and muttered. "Wasn't like I had a choice." The blind cat threw a pointed stare at his brother. "Heheh… my bad."

**THE POOL OF REFLECTION**

Mothflight stared into the water while her friends gazed at her expectantly. "Well? What do we do, Mothflight?" Cloudspots mewed softly. "Bluestar said Cinderpelt was to be the last one, but I feel this is what we have to do. Now listen closely," her voice took on a serious tone. "No one else from StarClan must know about this. We will be punished greatly if they do." The four cats nodded. "Right. Then let us begin." A bright light shone and a white tom stepped out of the shadows. "Where am I?" He meowed, confused. The WindClan medicine cat padded forward. "Welcome to the pool of reflection."

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

Cinderheart paced around the camp, searching for something else to pass the time when Ivypool wandered toward her. "Cinderheart?" she mewed. "What is it?" Cinderheart replied, unaware of why her former apprentice had come to her. The small she-cat looked at the ground, then back up. "I'm having kits." The older she-cat's eyes widened. "Ivypool, that's great! Who's the father?" The young cat could hardly contain her mixture of excitement and embarrassment as she purred, "Bumblestripe!" Cinderheart pushed her face into Ivypool's shoulder. "He's a lucky tom," she meowed. "Have you told him yet?" "No," said Ivypool. "I'm going to surprise him tonight." Cinderheart purred. "Congratulations!" The young warrior said, "Thanks!" and walked off somewhere. Cinderheart padded off, smiling at her once apprentice, now with kits of her own. Then she stopped. She herself didn't have kits. This cat was a whole generation younger than her, and had already found a mate. Despair washed over her. _What's wrong with me? At this rate, I'll be an elder before I give birth! _As the she-cat entered the warrior's den for a nap, she vowed then and there to find a mate before newleaf.

Meanwhile, Jayfeather sat in his den, meditating. He was thinking about the prophecy. That was the only thing he had thought about in a while. Hollyleaf, the Dark Forest cats, Yellowfang's ominous warning- all prominent thoughts, and all connected to the prophecy. The medicine cat dug his claws into the earth. It was all so frustratingly hard to understand! All the pieces were there, but he just couldn't put the puzzle together. He relaxed an opened his eyes. With a jolt, he realized two things. One, he could see, and two, he had somehow entered the nursery. Looking around, he saw a strange sight: Ivypool was on the soft floor, her belly swollen with kits. Jayfeather could sense they were about to come out. _Since when was Ivypool pregnant? _Then he looked up and saw something stranger. Jayfeather was leaning over her, giving her encouragement. The blind tabby jumped at the sight of- well, himself. Then something clicked. He was seeing the future! Was this how StarClan cats felt? Then he narrowed his eyes. _What else don't I know about my powers? _

While he had been thinking, Ivypool's stomach seemed to be close to exploding. Jayfeather quickly focused on the she-cat. The first kit slid out, a muscular white tom. Two more followed, one a gray tabby tom that looked a lot like Bumblestripe and the other a white she-cat with small yellow splotches all over her pelt. Just then, to add on to the list of odd things, all three began to shine brighter than the sun. The light soon became overpowering, causing Jayfeather to cry out and shut his eyes. The light died out. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness. He was blind again, and the familiar scents of herbs drifted through the air. It was as if he had never left. The medicine cat sighed and tried to make sense of what had happened. He was fairly certain of one thing: he had just received a prophecy of his own.

**DUN DUN DUN! You can guess who the white kit was, but **_**two**_** of the kits were reincarnated! Whoever guesses correctly wins a Jayfeather and/or Lionblaze plushie! Until next time, dear readers! Review, review, REVIEW! Leopardfire is out.**


	5. Wind Chill

**Haha, it's going to take you people a while to guess it. You're right about Whitestorm, but the second reincarnated kit seems to evade you! But not me… Also, thanks to KitKatKins for reviewing! New reviewers make me happy. And there's going to be a lot of Jayfeather POV as well as Cinderheart, and also some Lionblaze from here on out, just so you know. It's battle time!**

Jayfeather stood for a moment, still panting at the vividness of his vision. Suddenly, the branches at the entrance to his den rustled. He struggled to gain composure as Ivypool walked in. With a shock, he realized she looked a few moons younger than she had a few minutes ago. The thought that he had seen the future was becoming far more likely. But his suspicions were concerned on the spot with the warrior's next words: "I'm expecting Bumblestripe's kits." The medicine cat was lost for an answer for a moment, and Ivypool must have seen the look on his face, because she sounded concerned when she spoke again. "Jayfeather? Is everything alright?" The tabby sat upright. "Yeah, I'm fine. That's great, Ivypool." He winced. That didn't sound too convincing. "Seriously. Check with me if you start to feel anything strange." The she-cat nodded and stepped out. Suddenly screams came from outside. Jayfeather bolted outside. "What's happening?" Lionblaze's disbelieving mew came back. "It's Onestar! He's attacking the camp!"

**POOL OF REFLECTION**

"I thought I told you NOT to rebirth ANY more cats without the permission of StarClan!" the gray she-cat snarled, her blue eyes blazing with fury. "Especially not that one." Cloudspots chuckled. "I thought you were on good terms with your nephew." Bluestar turned to him, peeved. "You know I didn't mean Whitestorm." Mothflight stepped up. "What's wrong with our choice? This cat is a good warrior, just- could've done with a better childhood." The former leader hissed. "I will let it slide, but if I find out you've been slipping more cats into a second life, I _will_ report you to the others." And with that, she left the cave. Dapplepelt spoke up. "Perhaps she's right. Those two kits will change the Three's actions. Their fate is unusually important." Mothflight shook her head. "What's done is done, my friend. Is she gone?" Pebbleheart sniffed the air. "She's gone." "Then bring in the next cat."

**THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

Lionblaze hurled himself on a WindClan warrior. His rage was barely contained. What were they thinking? The last time WindClan attacked ThunderClan, the sun went out! He clawed the warrior's throat and let him up, yowling. He turned his gaze momentarily on the two Clan leaders. Firestar was wrestling vigorously with Onestar. The ginger tom was on his hind legs and brought his paws hammering down on the brown tabby's head. The WindClan leader grunted in surprise and staggered. Lionblaze saw a fraction earlier what Firestar didn't, and called out, "Wait, no!" but his leader hadn't heard him. The ThunderClan leader jumped into the air claws outstretched. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Exactly at the leaping cat's apogee, Onestar jumped also, performing a backflip in the air and jabbing his hind paws into Firestar's belly. "Oof!" the orange cat was knocked out of the sky and landed a foxlength away. He wasn't moving. Onestar's stumble had been a fake. "No!" Lionblaze called out, but another warrior leapt onto him. He threw the tom off with a wrench of his shoulders and rushed to his leader's side. Firestar was breathing heavily. Lionblaze started muttering, "Oh, StarClan, don't die!" The ginger cat looked up at him and said, "I already did." The leader's grandson sighed with relief. But Firestar wasn't done talking yet. "One…" "Onestar? Yeah, I know, what a piece of foxdung-" "No… one life… I have only one more life…"

A sudden laugh interrupted their conversation. Onestar was shaking with a maniacal uproar. "One life left, eh? That puts a bigger target on your back than you realize, kittypet!" Firestar struggled to his feet. "What do you mean?" "Do you think Blackstar would pass up a chance to get rid of you? Mistystar might be one of your brainwashed supporters, but a Shadow-Wind alliance would be more than enough to take you down!" ThunderClan's leader had a sad expression on his face. "Onestar, we were friends once. Don't you remember? You were there when I saved your Clan," The WindClan cat's eyes glowed with rage. "That's the problem! You think we're weak, you always thought we were weak! From the moment Tallstar changed his deputy to me, you've been at the back of my paws, encouraging me, protecting me like I was some frightened kit! Well, Tallstar made me leader for a reason! He made me leader because I'm strong! WindClan is strong! And you're the weak one, Firestar. Your end is coming sooner than you think." The brown tom lifted his head and yowled, "WindClan, to me!" And without another word, the enemy slipped into the forest without a sound.

**EPIC BATTLE! WOOT! Well, Onestar was already an idiot, so I decided he would be evil. In fact, he's one of the main villains of this story, and a key part of the prophecy. But don't worry, I won't have Firestar be killed by WindClan. I have something much grander in store for our favorite (or least favorite) ginger! BUAHAHAHA! Oh, yeah, and you still need to guess who the second reincarnated kit of Ivypool's litter is. KitKatKins, you were closer than you thought… perhaps the scene with Bluestar will give you a hint. Leopardfire is out!**


	6. Haunted Dreams

**Wassup? Thanks to no.'really and Eaglestarisawesome5 for becoming part of the list of reviewers, and to Shiningstarwhiteback for reviewing… three times in a row. To answer your question, just because a cat was an only kit in his first life doesn't mean he can't have siblings when he's reincarnated. And I haven't read the last two OOTS either (they aren't even out) but if anything happens that contradicts my story…. Just pretend it never happened, kay? **

Jayfeather could feel the spirit rushing from the mortal world. Someone had died! _Oh, StarClan, please don't let it be Lionblaze, or Dovepaw, or Cinderheart- _The gray tabby stopped himself. Where had the last name come from? Lionblaze and Dovepaw were essential parts of the prophecy, not to mention family, but Cinderheart was just another warrior. Why had she come to his mind so prominently? The medicine cat shook his head and raced out of his den. "Lionblaze! What's going on?" With relief he heard his brother's voice call back, "WindClan's gone, but Onestar attacked Firestar and he lost another life." Jayfeather's relief quickly faded to dismay. That meant the ThunderClan leader was on his last life! "This is bad," he muttered, then inwardly scorned himself for stating the obvious. His attention was drawn when he heard the ginger tom grunt as he pulled himself to his paws. He felt waves of sadness from his leader, which were quite abruptly overwhelmed by fury from recovering warriors. "The flea-bags! How could they even think about attacking us?" "WindClan… no better than a bunch of rogues!" "More like WimpClan, if you ask me." General yowls of agreement filled the air, as well as the sound of several claws digging into the earth. "Silence!" Firestar's voice was strong and commanding, as if he had never been injured. Berrynose called out. "We need to show those mouse-brains who's boss!" Foxleap joined in. "An attack at midnight would be an appropriate display!" The battle cries started up again, only to cut off by Brambleclaw. "Your leader told you to hold your tongues! It will be his decision whether we attack or not." "And I have decided we shall!" Satisfaction rippled through the Clan and manifested in the form of primeval howls full of bloodlust and rage. Jayfeather felt appalled. What had gotten into these cats? "But not tonight! We need to strategize. He'll expect us to attack straight away in retaliation. Let him wait, and when he's convinced we won't do anything about it- we strike!" He could feel from the chill in the air that the sun had set and it was early nightfall. After making sure all wounds were taken care of, the medicine cat retired to his den and settled into a sleep filled with countless Firestars rushing into battle, only to have the last life ripped out of them. But he was not the only one with haunting dreams that night.

**THE DARK FOREST**

"Ungh!" Ivypool cried out in pain as razor sharp claws scratched her flank. She tried to stand up, but sank to the ground. The brown warrior sniffed, contorting the scars on his muzzle into a web. "Pathetic. I knew training apprentices would be boring. They don't put up enough of a fight… will I ever be glad when I get to bite living throats again." The Dark Forest cat's sadistic purr unnerved Ivypool to no end. Ever since Thistleclaw had disappeared, she had been stuck training under the former ShadowClan cat Clawface. She'd quickly discovered he had no intentions of making them stronger, but simply delighted in inflicting pain upon the young cats. Even though she didn't wish to work for the Dark Forest, she thought they were doing a pretty poor job of accomplishing their means… at the moment. "I'm a warrior now!" she shouted, and lunged at the cat's face, feeling grim satisfaction when her claws scored across his nose. "Add another scar to your collection," she spat. Clawface's eyes blazed. "You insolent little…!"

"Clawface!" The warrior halted at the commanding voice. "That's enough." Ivypool turned and saw a brown tabby with gouges in his eyes and a bent tail pad across the clearing. "Of course, Brokenstar." The ShadowClan cat retreated into the undergrowth. Brokenstar turned his soulless stare to the gray she-cat. "You are dismissed." Nodding, Ivypool walked away under the black sky. Usually it took a little wandering around the endless woods to wake up. She had made it a little ways off when she heard a voice. "Ivypool." She whirled around to see Clawface in a tree branch hunched over in a demonic position, as if he was going to eat her. She tried to speak but no words would come out. "You fought well today. You do every day." Puzzled, the gray warrior's heart continued to pound. Why was he complimenting her? "I have determined you will be a suitable host." She froze. "A- a what?" "I am going to possess you, take over your body. Use you as a puppet to terrorize the living." Her paws itched to run away, but some force held her in place. "You can't do that!" The warrior laughed, a high-pitched, chilling sound. "I am a spirit, you have no idea what I am capable of! Possession is possible, Tigerclaw did it to Hawkfrost for a moon before he died! I've been doing research, and I know exactly how to do it to you!" The evil cat jumped down from the tree and grinned hungrily. "Surely you don't want to live in the body of a she-cat!" Clawface's gaze intensified. "I really don't mind." In the same instant, he lunged at Ivypool and whatever was stopping her paws released. But rather than flee, she lunged at Clawface, but he was ready. Sidestepping the blow, he hurled his left forepaw at her stomach in a deadly uppercut. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, and looked up just in time to see the dead warrior leap at her- and vanish into her pelt. Her vision went blood-red, and she screamed at the pain in her head. Her own voice came out warped and demented: "I've got you now!" NO! The thought formed in her head and she saw Clawface fly backwards into a tree. "How did you-?" But his words were cut off as he looked down to see a white flame burning on his paws. "What the-?" The searing fire spread up his legs. "No- NOO! AAAAAAAHH!" Ivypool wanted to look away, but her eyes were locked on the fire as it consumed his face- and just like that, Clawface was gone. "I always suspected." Another voice sounded behind her, and she turned to see Mapleshade in the shadows, eyes glinting with unknown emotion. The ThunderClan cat yelled at the dead one. "What do you want? Have you come to possess me too?" But the Dark Forest she-cat didn't reply. "But now I know for sure. You are the exorcist." Ivypool woke up.

Does anyone else find it odd that "Clawface" is the 666th word in this chapter?


	7. More Nightmares

**What ho? Is this what I think it is? An update? Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and I think someone added this to their favorites, (forgive me if I forgot your name), so thank you for that. And last but not least, sorry for disappearing off the face of the planet. But I'm back now, so let's get started.**

A gray tabby tom wandered the astral plane. Unable to face the nightmares, Jayfeather had left his own dream to go walking in someone else's. Normally sightless blue eyes scanned the clearing that was ThunderClan camp. Whose dreams to visit? Dovewing looked peaceful enough, and Ivypool seemed to have already awakened. He cast a glance at Cinderheart, but thought better of it. Firestar… it seemed too much of an insubordination. Then Lionblaze stirred. Jayfeather looked at his brother. The muscular golden tom seemed to be frightened, almost terrified from his spasms on the ground. The medicine cat settled on him and began to fade in to the warrior's dreams.

Suddenly an overpowering presence came upon the camp. Jayfeather turned and came face to face with a tall, broad-shouldered tom. The stranger's fur was a pale gray, but with patches of darker gray on its legs and back. He looked at Jayfeather as if only seeing him for the first time, then spoke. "Where am I?" Jayfeather cringed. The voice was like a bush of thorns, prickly and snarly. The stranger repeated his question, louder. "Where am I and who are you?" The medicine cat finally pulled together his courage and replied, "You are in ThunderClan camp, and you are trespassing!" This pulled a smile out of the other cat. "How so? I was once in ThunderClan myself." Jayfeather was puzzled. "So you're dead. How come I've never seen you in StarClan?" A malicious chuckle, then more dialogue. "Me and StarClan aren't exactly on good terms." The tabby's claws slid out. "Perhaps I should be asking who _you_ are!" The stranger feigned surprise. "You've never heard of me? Oh dear, I suppose elder's tales these days aren't what they used to be. The name," –here he implanted a dramatic pause- "is Thistleclaw." When Jayfeather showed no sign of recognition, he pounced on the younger cat and pinned him to the ground. "Maybe I'll just show you my legacy."

**ELSEWHERE**

Heathertail ran. Heart pounding like a herd of horses, breath like a maritime gale, the WindClan warrior ran into the nearest clump of tallish grass. _He can't find me here, he can't find me here, he can't-_ her thoughts were interrupted by a primal howl, unlike any cat she had heard before. Ignoring the burn in her legs, she forced herself to keep running. She prayed to StarClan, tears streaming from her eyes and leaving a glistening trail behind her. Just then the unthinkable happened: a root snagged her paw and she went tumbling forward. Struggling to get up, she sank to the ground again. A cat can only run so far.

Unless that cat was him. Him with his limitless strength, his endless rage, the rippling muscles underneath golden fur she used to admire. Him with his insatiable bloodlust. _I'm going to die_. She realized this just as he leaped in front of her, eyes intense with soulless fire. _I'm going to stop breathing right here and now_. She broke down in sobbing, suddenly aware that she truly had lost all control. _I'm going to die crying in my own filth like a kit._ She felt nothing but pure fear, sheer terror of this cat in front of her. She started to open her mouth for a second. "L-l-lionb-blaze," she managed to choke out, "I'm s-sorry-"

Jayfeather threw Thistleclaw off his body. The two cats stared each other down for what seemed like ages. Then the dead cat cursed under his breath. "Why am I here?" he called to the sky. Then he simply ran off. Jayfeather returned to his den, almost certain this wasn't the last time he would see Thistleclaw. Reluctantly he fell back to sleep. Surely no nightmare could be as terrifying as a Dark Forest cat in ThunderClan camp.

Lionblaze woke up. _Oh StarClan, it felt so real this time_, he thought, his eyes moist with tears. _When will I stop killing her in my dreams?_ With a sickening jolt he realized he could taste her blood in his mouth. "What is wrong with me?" he cried out loud. Several stirrings were made. "Well, you can't stay asleep, for starters," muttered Cloudtail, batting him in the head while he rolled over. _I've got to get help_, he thought and quietly walked out into the night.

He padded over to Jayfeather's den and peeked his head in. "Psst! Jayfeather!" he called. Not even bothering to open his eyes, the medicine cat called, "Do you mind?" "I've been having dreams lately," Jayfeather sat up slowly. "That's a miracle, Lionblaze. Does your heart beat as well?" Lionblaze hissed. "This isn't funny, man," Jayfeather shook his head. "Sorry, I'm listening. You've been having dreams." "While we're on the subject," Dovewing walked into the den as well. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure! My den is now the official headquarters of the Three!" Dovewing ignored him. "Ivypool said she went to the Dark Forest again and found something strange." "Strange as a dead cat attacking you in the middle of camp?" The other two looked at Jayfeather. Lionblaze sighed. "Looks like we've all got stories to tell. You start, bro." Jayfeather nodded and began.

**So for clarification, this takes place after Sign of the Moon, pretending the The Forgotten Warrior and onward never happened. We'll see if anyone still cares about this story. Leopardfire, signing out!**


	8. Breakdown

**My gosh, guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated this is in forever. I hope all you people who enjoyed this in the beginning haven't forgotten about it. This thing has reached 27 reviews, 4 favorites, and 6 follows. I never anticipated this much attention and I feel like I've let you down. But I will update more often from now on!**

They had all related their tales to each other and sat quietly for some time. Jayfeather was the first to speak. "Well, we all know this is a problem. All these dreams, they have something in common. What we can be sure of is that any time now, the Dark Forest will make their move. As far as we know, there is no way a spirit cat can harm another outside of the astral plane. And since the only way we know of that can send someone out of the astral plane is birth, we have a fair amount of time before the strike. We have to figure this out." The other two looked at each other, then back at him. There was a few minutes' awkward silence, then Jayfeather said, "What? That's it! Now get your tails out of here so I can have a minimal night's sleep." Lionblaze turned to leave. But the medicine cat stopped Dovewing on her way out.

"You said Mapleshade called her the exorcist?" he said softly to her. She nodded. He turned. "You can go now." As Dovewing left, she had doubts that Jayfeather was going to sleep very well. Or at all, for that matter. She was still concerned. Upon finding out that her sister was pregnant, she had become increasingly anxious about her exploits to the Dark Forest. And if what Jayfeather said was true, they were preparing for battle on a massive scale. She shuddered to think of all the Clans' worst villains coming back for seconds. Dovewing padded into the warriors' den. She looked at her sister, whose belly was starting to show signs of her expectancy. _I really hope this is all over soon._

This was just never over for Jayfeather, was it? Everywhere he turned, there was some kind of new addition to the prophecy. It was bad enough he had to worry about finding a fourth cat, or whatever his vision about Ivypool's kits meant. Now he had to deal with some exorcist. Of course they were all connected. It would be too easy otherwise. Jayfeather sighed. "I'm never really going to actually go to sleep, am I?" he muttered to himself. He let himself drift into a dream again and waited for someone that could remotely help him to show up. "You've been working hard," a wheezy old voice said. The gray tabby turned to see Yellowfang. "Thank StarClan it's you," he said. The former medicine cat's face was expressionless. "There's a lot on your mind. Care to take some of it off?" Jayfeather looked up at the sky. "In all the prophecies you've received or learned about in the past, was there any mention of an exorcist?" Yellowfang's eyes didn't seem to register anything. "I'm sorry. I have no knowledge of any such thing." Jayfeather was stunned. "You- you don't know?"

Yellowfang dipped her head in sorrow. "I-" Jayfeather furiously cut her off. "No! There's nothing you can say! I've been working my tail off down here trying to make sense of all this fox dung and no one in StarClan knows anything!" Part of him regretted what he was saying, but his anger had been pent up for too long. "I used to think Sol was a terrorist, a fear monger. But now I see he is the only sensible cat out of the lot of us! You think you're so wise, imparting little bundles of information in your stupid cryptic riddles, but you- don't- know- ANYTHING!" Tears were welling up in Jayfeather's eyes. Yellowfang sighed, almost as though he was expecting this. After a pause, she spoke, softly and sadly, as though the action pained her. "When I first came to ThunderClan, your grandfather was my only friend. He saw beyond my past and my limitations and recognized my true character. Now I finally see that you can't do the same."

Jayfeather's eyes widened. "I- I never meant-" But she spoke again before he could finish. "If you no longer seek StarClan's help, then we will no longer seek yours. But did you ever stop to think that this could be out of our paws as well? We didn't make this prophecy. You and everyone else in both planes are dealing with forces older than ours and beyond our control." She looked off into the distance. "Both of us need all the help we can get." She then addressed him sharply. "If you want to know anything, ask the reborn." And with that she turned and walked away from him. "Yellowfang! YELLOWFANG!" But she was already gone. Jayfeather wanted to stop crying but he couldn't. It was as if the first rainstorm after a long drought was pouring out of his eyes. He'd been holding back his emotions for too long. So for the last few minutes before sunrise, Jayfeather cried. And he had good reason to do so.


	9. Gathering Clouds

**Wow. I have nothing to say. I'm at a total loss. I had sort of given up hope that I would ever have time to finish this. But yesterday I received notification that I had a new review to my story. It's amazing they even managed to find this. But as long as there are people who care about this, I shall write. Thank you.**

Ivypool sat down and selected a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile. She barely tasted it as she chewed, though. Her mind was on many other things. She looked at the sky, a handful of clouds moving lazily across a vast blue backdrop. Once again she remembered how she had fought Clawface, the fierce flames that had consumed him painfully. She shuddered a bit, and then felt something that was still a little foreign to her. A tiny kick in her abdomen. It had been difficult to come to grips with the idea that she was expecting kits. And with Bumblestripe of all cats, to boot. The tabby had harbored a crush on her sister for moons, and for a moment they were involved, but for whatever reason Dovewing had broken it off. The poor tom had been heartbroken, and Ivypool felt like she could relate to his sadness. If someone had told her when she was an apprentice that they would be mates, she would have written them off as mouse-brained. Yet there they were.

Did she love him? Well, sure. He was a nice guy, and he was fairly attractive. He certainly seemed to care a lot for her. But there were times when Ivypool wondered if there was really a connection. "Hey!" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Dovewing padding up to her. Ivypool dipped her head in greeting as her sister sat down next to her. The she-cat's eyes darted to her sister's extended belly. "Your kits are really starting to come along," she noted. Ivypool nodded. "Bumblestripe will be happy." Dovewing looked slightly uncomfortable at the mention of the tom, but shook it off. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked her sister, who didn't look at her and said, "Yeah. Everything's fine." Dovewing rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid? Tell me what's wrong." Ivypool sighed. "I'm worried about how my pregnancy will affect my training in the Dark Forest," she said in a low voice. Dovewing's eyes shone with sympathy. Before she could answer, though, a yowl came from the camp entrance as the dawn patrol returned.

Birchfall, Poppyfrost, and Thornclaw entered, flanking a fourth cat, dark gray. A WindClan scent seemed to come from him. The stranger seemed to be struggling, but not attempting to fight. "You don't understand! This is urgent! I have to speak to Firestar right away!" Birchfall snorted. "Yeah, yeah, why wouldn't the leader or deputy come if there were a problem?" The gray cat broke free of them. "The leader is the problem!" Before any further arguing occurred, Squirrelflight stepped in between the cats. "Crowfeather?" she asked. The cat looked at her and said, "Finally, a cat with some sense!" He paused. "You have no idea how ironic it felt to say that about you." Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "You want to talk to Firestar?" Crowfeather nodded. "I am right here." Everyone turned around to see the leader had stepped up behind them all. "Speak, Crowfeather."

The WindClan warrior nodded again. "It's Onestar. He's gone mad. He seems to be planning some kind of assault on ThunderClan. This goes beyond an attack. He wants all of you dead, you included," he added, looking at Firestar. The orange cat closed his eyes and sighed. "How do you know we can trust you?" Crowfeather's eyes clouded with grief. "He only told a few people of this plan. One of them was my mother, the deputy Ashfoot. She told him his plan was insane and that she wouldn't stand for this massacre. He almost killed her, then had her exiled, but not before she told me of it. I agree with her; his plan is crazy!" Firestar looked shocked. "If Ashfoot was exiled, who is deputy now?" The warrior bowed his head. "My son, Breezepelt." A collective gasp arose among those who were gathered there. The ThunderClan leader spoke softly. "When is he planning this?" he asked. Crowfeather looked up, fear and confusion burning in his eyes. "A week from now, right before the Gathering."

Murmurs from every cat mingled in the crowd. Suddenly a sharp voice rose above the rest. "How can we trust him?" Ivypool scanned the large group to find the voice came from her father, Birchfall. "How do we know he's not part of this conspiracy?" the tom said venomously. Vague sounds of agreement cropped up around him. Crowfeather bristled. "He tried to kill my mother! Why would I work for him?" he said furiously, and the crowd fell silent. "Besides, all of you know very well that there are cats in ThunderClan I would not like killed." No one bothered to ask who he was referring to. Firestar dipped his head in thanks to the young WindClan cat and leapt onto the Great Rock.

"Cats of ThunderClan! We have been friendly with WindClan in the past. They were once our closest allies. We helped each other in times of need. But that has changed." He looked at all of his warriors. "Onestar was a close personal friend of mine. But if he is willing to go through with this lunacy, we must put an end to it!" Amid the cheers, he turned to Crowfeather and said, "Roll in fox dung before you return and pretend you were hunting." The dark gray tom nodded and bounded out of the camp. Addressing the throng once more, he said, "We must prepare a counterstrike. We have five days. Then we must be ready."


	10. Overflow

**Hey guys, thanks to aquagirl64 and Rainstep for reviewing and favoriting! I just hope I can continue to live up to expectations.**

Cinderheart crept up slowly on the squirrel. It remained unaware of her presence as it nibbled on the nut it was holding. Careful not to crackle any leaves, she took a couple more steps toward it. When she was close enough, she pounced on it. Before it could react to what was going on, she killed it with a quick bite to the neck. _That should be enough_, she thought. She carried it to where she had buried the rest of the prey she had caught and picked them all up in her jaws, a thrush and two squirrels. The gray she-cat turned and padded toward camp slowly. She was almost to the entrance when she heard a loud commotion coming from in the camp. Just vaguely she make out Firestar's voice talking to the multitude. Curious as to what it would be, she stepped closer.

"Pack, pack." She stopped. She had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Had Firestar gone mad? She listened again. "Pack, pack," came the repeat again. This time she could tell it wasn't his voice. It didn't even sound like a cat. The simple word, said twice, sent chills down her spine. Something seemed almost threatening about it. Once again, the words came like snakes into her ears. "Pack, pack." A third voice, a she-cat's, was echoing the eerie chorus this time. She felt as if she should recognize it, a voice she knew, but younger somehow. The voices mixed, the phrase repeating until it was a jumble of noise. She backed up, shaking, at the cacophony, and then fell to the ground. The last thing she remembered before passing out was her own lips shaping the words. "Pack, pack…" Everything went black.

Then, just as soon as she had fell unconscious, Cinderheart awoke again. But it was not where she was when she had been assaulted by the voices. She was in some sort of cave, cold hard stone beneath her paws. The only light came from a clearing up ahead, so she followed it. She walked onward, realizing she must be in a dream. She finally reached the cavern, and saw the source of the light. It was some kind of large stone, but it shone with light like the Moonpool. There was something familiar about it, like it held some kind of personal connection to her. She stepped closer, and was surprised to see a cat. The stranger was bowing its head to the stone and muttering something. Cinderheart stepped closer, then leaped back with shock. It was a gray she-cat, with blue eyes and a twisted leg. It looked almost exactly like her, but older, stockier.

Without turning to look at her, the strange cat said, "I am Cinderpelt. You may have heard of me." Cinderheart blinked. This was the medicine cat of ThunderClan before Leafpool, who her mother had named her after. Before she could say anything, however, Cinderpelt spoke again. "You wonder why you are here, where here is, and what was up with those crazy voices, right?" Cinderheart nodded. "Very well. I will explain."

Dovewing sat up straight suddenly next to Ivypool. She looked off into the distance. "What is it?" Ivypool asked. Her sister's eyes widened. "It's Cinderheart, she's passed out outside of camp!" Ivypool got up as well. "You go get Jayfeather! I'll go find her!" Running as fast as she could, while being careful not to damage her growing kits, she left the camp in the direction Dovewing had indicated and sure enough, found Cinderheart's unconscious body. There was fresh-kill next to her, as if it had fallen out of her mouth. A rustling from the bushes signified Dovewing and Jayfeather's arrival. Jayfeather looked over the warrior, concern flickering through his blind eyes. Suddenly she stirred. He bent over so his face was near hers. "Cinderheart?" he mewed. The she-cat barely had enough energy to whisper to the medicine cat. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her face showed fear, anguish, but most of all disbelief. Before Jayfeather could reply, she fainted again. He stood up. "Help me carry her back to camp," the medicine cat said.

Dovewing and Ivypool did as he instructed. Dovewing said curiously, "What did she mean by 'why didn't you tell me'?" Jayfeather's voice was full of pain. "I didn't tell her because I was afraid of what it would do to her." Ivypool, her interest intrigued, pressed further. "What didn't you tell her?" It was several long seconds before the gray tabby would answer. "Who she was."


	11. Boiling Point

**Hey, everyone. More stuff. Thanks again to all the reviewers, and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and aquagirl, I promise there will be more of an antagonist later.**

Lionblaze stepped in front of the medicine cat's den, his pelt prickling with anxiety. "Jayfeather?" he called. "I'm right here," his brother replied. The golden tom padded into the den and saw her. Cinderheart, lying unconscious as the medicine cat tended to her. "What happened?" he asked in dismay. The gray tabby shrugged. "She just passed out right outside of camp, shortly after Crowfeather came and predicted our impending doom," he said, rummaging through stacks of leaves until he selected a strong smelling herb. He attempted to wave it under Cinderheart's nose, but when she showed no response, he threw it aside in frustration. "What are you talking about, impending doom?" Lionblaze asked, bewildered.

"Allow me to catch you up. Crowfeather came into camp while you were off doing who knows what, and said that WindClan would launch a full frontal assault on us a few days from now. Shortly after that, I was informed that Cinderheart was lying out cold and I dragged her back here." Jayfeather said acridly, not bothering to look up from his herbs. Lionblaze stood in shock for a moment, then his temper boiled over. "Stop it!" he shouted. Jayfeather registered no emotion. "Stop what?" The golden tabby bristled with rage. "Stop treating everything like it's a joke! WindClan is coming, Firestar is down to his last life, Cinderheart is in a coma, and all you can do is make snarky remarks! Does none of this matter to you? Does she not matter to you? Because she's pretty important to me!" he spat. Jayfeather sat down his herbs and glared at his brother. Fire burned behind his unseeing eyes.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past hour?" he said, his tone a deadly whisper. "I've been in here trying everything I know how to do to wake her up, and none of it's working! Meanwhile, you've been frolicking off in the forest, I suppose, without a worry in the world! How can you say it doesn't matter to me? How can you say I don't care about her?" The medicine cat choked up a little on the last sentence. Lionblaze felt a surge of pity for his brother, but he was too angry now to stop arguing. "What I was doing is no business of yours! Maybe if you had been paying more attention, she wouldn't be like this in the first place!" Jayfeather gasped and for the first time, his eyes showed grief along with the anger. "You're saying this is my fault?" he said, his voice saturated with pain. Lionblaze braced himself for a stinging retort, but instead the medicine cat just slumped. "You may be right," was all he said.

Lionblaze was shocked. All his fury left him as he saw his brother looking so defeated. He padded slowly up to him. "What do you mean?" he asked gently. Jayfeather let out a long sigh. "Cinderheart is a warrior. She was born here at the lake. She suffered a small leg injury, but recovered from it fully," he stated. The golden tom was confused. "Yeah… I already knew all that." The medicine cat continued. "But before that, she was a medicine cat, lived in the forest, and was crippled her whole life." Lionblaze was more confused than ever. "What are you…" he started, but trailed off as Jayfeather looked at him with sadness he hadn't seen since Hollyleaf had died. "I had a vision in which—" his eyes flickered. "Of course," he said. "Why didn't I think of that?" He quickly went to his herb store and pulled out a few black specks that Lionblaze recognized as poppy seeds. "What are you doing?" he asked, but the medicine cat had already swallowed them. He looked up at the golden warrior and said, "Watch her for me," before drifting off into sleep.

He awoke in the astral plane once more, in a place he didn't recognize. Some sort of cavern, with a large glowing rock in the center. He knew it from stories the elders had told to be the Moonstone. Looking closer, he saw two cats standing there. At first he thought there were two Cinderhearts, but as he noticed the subtle differences, he knew the second must be Cinderpelt. The latter beckoned him over. "Come, sit with us, Jayfeather." He padded over and looked at Cinderheart. She wouldn't meet his gaze. He sat down in front of them. "What is it you want?" he asked the former ThunderClan medicine cat. "You have known for a long time that she is my reincarnated form," she mewed softly. The voice was like Cinderheart's, but different in many ways. "My memories have occasionally resurfaced in her subconscious, as you have seen. But recently, there has been a great spiritual turbulence in the world. My spirit is vying for control of her body." Jayfeather looked. They didn't seem to be vying for control.

Cinderpelt rolled her eyes. "The soul is not always a concrete substance, mouse brain." He was taken aback at the mockery, not because it offended him, but because Cinderheart did the same to him so often. He looked at the pair of she-cats. "So what do I do?" he asked. "You can't do anything. This kind of thing is completely out of your control. We are dealing with forces older than StarClan itself." Jayfeather felt a faint annoyance. _There they go again with the 'out of our control' bit,_ he thought to himself. "Were you ever taught by Yellowfang?" he said. "Yes, why?" Cinderpelt replied. "No reason." He stared into the Moonstone, watching it's glow. "So how do we stop this?" he said. Cinderpelt shook her head. "It's near impossible. We would need an exorcist or something." He stopped in his tracks. "An exorcist, you say?" He smiled at the two cats. "I might know just the cat."


End file.
